Bearfolk
Bearfolk. The Bearfolk are a rather group of simple creatures that live in the area around Arkkukuri, their capital. They are simple, not of mind, but of desire. The Bearfolk elders, at least the respected ones, are seen by wise even by members of other races. Their tranquillity and lust for life a great inspiration for many souls. If one interacts with them with the assumption that they are slow of mind, they will be in for quite the surprise. The bearfolk value one thing above. Their communities. Calling them communities is even doing them injustice for they are more akin to family. This comes partially due to the fact that Bearfolk cubs have the habit to ‘leave’ their family at a very young age. While a six-year-old leaving home would make many other races raise their eye in concern, a Bearfolk doesn’t even glance up. After all, they never leave the community and simply treat everyone in it as their extended family, wandering about, eating and sleeping in whoever's house that they want. While some find it slightly annoyed to find a child raiding their pantries, most enjoy the company and educate the child as well. That they eat and live with whom they please also means that they can try out and learn any craft and profession that they want while they grow up. Due to the fact that no profession isn’t achievable by a talented enough child the general member of the community is rather happy and content with their life. This makes it so not too many of them travel around and leave their communities. Naturally, as in many families, their heads are the oldest members. These elders don’t ‘rule’ but guide. They give calm and gentle advice to the community that is often followed. Naturally simply being old doesn’t qualify a Bearfolk for being a true ‘elder’. No, their words do need to carry wisdom and the respect the community has for them can be lost should they act foolishly too often. The only exception is in the city of Arkkukuri where the ‘ruler’ is decided much the same way that their Fey lord counterpart is decided. Via yearly contest. The current ruler is Yrn Stonebones, but like many Bearfolk the man listens to the advice of all the elders and not just his own tribe. One should not see the joviality of the Bearfolk and assume them to be a weak folk. No, they can be this frivolous because they are strong and united. Anyone who had the gall to march on their communities has found destruction both in open plains and in the forests that are their home. The Bearfolks do not lose defensive wars and do not have it in them to expand. The combination of this trait and their ability has allowed them to be ignored by most of the other nations while they enjoy their warm summers and gentle winters. The nation itself isn't well known for much as they don't produce much, except for Honey. Naturally, they have been thought the best ways of keeping bees and producing the golden nectar by their lord Mesikammen the Bear King, or how they prefer to call him, Old Honey Paws. A pot of Bearfolk honey truly shares more than its colour with gold. Due to the reclusive nature of the creators, it is quite hard to get a pot without being on good terms with them, making them a rare and valued commodity in all the courts amongst the world. The fact that is also only goes bad very slowly also makes it quite popular with traders.